Lanancuras
|-|Damaged= |-|Unsealed= |-|Sealed= Summary Lanancuras is the main villain of the Shinzo series. He was once a Celestial Guardian who was tasked to protect the milky way galaxy. He, however, became power-hungry and was sealed inside of a meteorite as a punishment by Mushra, who gave up his immortality to do so. They later wanted to rehabilitate Lanancuras, but his thirst for power was so much that, instead, his anger and drive for power increased exponentially, creating fears that someday he will be free to take over Enterra and have his revenge. The meteorite was sent off into the galaxy in order to be sealed forever, but it was redirected to eventually crash on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely higher | High 5-A | At least High 5-A Name: Lanancuras Origin: Shinzo Gender: Male Age: Billions of years old Classification: King of the Kadrians, Former Guardian of the Milky Way Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Can travel and survive in space as Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Can think and create stone giants, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | All the previous abilities, Elemental Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Can sucks things into a pocket dimension in his stomach and feeds on their energy, Regeneration (Mid-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level, likely higher (His presence caused volcanic eruptions around the world) | Dwarf Star level (Fought equally with Guardian Mushra, stated to have easily destroyed planets in the past) | At least Dwarf Star level (The entire Celestial host was needed to defeat him) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Mushra around the world in seconds) | At least Sub-Relativistic with Massively FTL+ travel speed (Was capable of interstellar travel) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class, likely higher | Dwarf Star Class | At least Dwarf Star Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level, likely higher | Dwarf Star level | At least Dwarf Star level (Immortality and regeneration makes him very hard to kill) Stamina: Extremely high (Never shown exhaustion) Range: Extended melee range. Planetary with his abilities. | Tens of meters. Stellar with his abilities. | Tens of meters. At least stellar with his abilities. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Gifted (Was a former Celestial Guardian and orchestrated the war between the Humans and the Enterrans) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Blasts:' Lanancuras fires from his hand several powerful yellow energy blasts. *'Globe of Destruction:' Lanancuras gathers his energy into a massive sphere that resembles a globe and throws it. *'Black Hole:' Lanancuras opens up his stomach and starts sucking in whatever is around. Anything that gets sucked ends up in a pocket dimension where Lanancuras drains its energy until is fully absorbed. Key: Sealed | Unsealed | Prime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shinzo Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Kings Category:Aliens Category:Giants Category:Traitors Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Guardians Category:Sadists Category:Element Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:BFR Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5